star_wars_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Naveo
Henko Suru, known for the vast majority of his life as Darth Naveo was the Dark Lord of the Sith who reconstituted the Sith Empire after its destruction in the Second Imperial Civil War and went on to rule it for over 400 years. Biography Early life Henko Suru was born on Mirial in 139 ABY to two Jedi Knights. At an early age, he showed great strength in the Force. In 146 ABY, Suru was taken in by the Jedi Order to be trained. He was selected by Master Yano to become his apprentice. Jedi Order Over the next 15 years, Suru was trained by Yano in the ways of the Force. During this time, he showed great promise and was predicted to have a seat on the High Council later in his life. He also developed a friendship with fellow Padawan Eva Leamwri. In 161 ABY, the three Jedi went on a mission to Cathar stop a rogue scientist from developing mass amounts of Blue Shadow Virus. The Jedi made their way through the laboratory and apprehended the scientist. Yano ordered Suru to stay behind and gather any information that the scientist had left behind. While the other two Jedi had made their way to a shuttle, Suru accidentally activated a self destruct sequence in the laboratory. Sure desperately tried to escape from the laboratory but couldn't make his way out in time. Yano reluctantly decided to not stay and search for Suru. A Trandoshan scavenger found his unconscious body in the debris of the laboratory and brought on board his freighter. Sure awoke, infuriated, and murdered the scavenger. Disoriented, Suru crash landed on Dathomir and was taken in by the Nightsisters. Realizing that his body was dying, the Nightsisters transferred Suru's soul into a Dathomirian Zabrak's body. Crime lord Healed physically and psychologically, Suru planned to take revenge on his former master, Yano, by destroying the Galactic Triumvirate and the New Jedi Order and ultimately killing him. Suru decided to change his name to Naveo to symbolize his rebirth. First, Naveo landed on Mandalore and attempted to persuade Tusoz Fett and the Mandalorians to join his cause. Fett agreed, but only if Naveo bested him in a duel. Naveo easily defeated Fett and won the Mandalorians support and formed the Naveo Collective. From there, the Collective embarked on a mission to Theelos where they met with the leader of the Black Sun. When the latter refused to join the Collective, Naveo hurled his lightsaber at him striking him in the left eye. His underbosses agreed to join after watching the manner in which their boss was killed. In addition, the Pyke Syndicate ventured to visit Naveo on Mandalore and joined when he learned that Naveo was forming an army. Next, the Collective traveled to Tatooine to speak with Rotta the Hutt. After a brief skirmish at the palace, the Hutt decided to assist the Collective and provided several Hutt enforcers. Naveo Crisis The Collective first conquered Devaron, in which they slaughtered the entire Republic regiment stationed there. Navel also butchered the two Jedi Knights that were with the regiment. Toydaria soon followed Devaron and was added to the Collective's territory. With his plan to destroy the Triumvirate in motion, the Collective attacked Bastion, where Empress Marasiah Fel was. Naveo and the Collective barged their way into the palace killing any Imperial Knights and troopers that stood in their way. When they made their way into the throne room, Fel and her husband, Antares Draco, attempted to put up a fight, but they were no match for Dark Jedi. Naveo killed Draco by striking his face with his lightsaber. Overwhelmed, the empress surrendered along with her daughter. Afterwards, Naveo absorbs the fallen Fel Empire into the Collective. Naveo planned to take his homeworld of Mirial, but while conquering it, the Collective was ambushed by the Republic and the Jedi. The strike force included, his former master, Yano, Cade Skywalker, and Grand Master K'Kruhk. The three Jedi boarded Naveo's ship and cut a path towards the bridge. Once on the bridge, Naveo confronts his former master and reveals who he is. Naveo explains the only reason he's on this mission is to destroy the Triumvirate, Jedi, and Yano. After, the three Jedi begin a duel with Naveo and Fett. K'Kruhk swiftly disposes of Fett, but is cut down by Naveo. The bridge is struck by a blast from the ongoing battle and the fighters are knocked off their feet. First off his feet, Naveo attempts to strike down his master, but is stabbed through the back by Skywalker. Category:Mirialans Category:Humans Category:Nightbrothers Category:Jedi Knights Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Masters Category:Criminals Category:Male